Centième Millésime
by Eiko-nee
Summary: Recueil de Drabble de cent mots sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Premier Drabble : "Il venait à peine de sortir de Poudlard que James enterrait déjà son père [...]" Huitième drabble sur Albus S. Potter
1. Only Time

Titre : **Only time**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Recommandation : **Ce drabble repose sur la chanson d'Enya _Only Time_, donc si vous souhaitez être bien dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'aller sur Youtube ^^**

* * *

Il venait à peine de sortir de Poudlard que James enterrait déjà son père. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique venait de perdre la vie. Mon futur mari, qui se retrouvait chef de famille, tenait dans ses bras sa petite sœur d'à peine treize ans. Alors qu'Albus, lui, tentait de retenir ses larmes pendant que le cortège passait devant nous. J'attrapai la main de James et de ma future Belle-Mère et commençai à chanter par-dessus la musique qui accompagnait le cercueil, afin de rendre hommage à mon Beau-Père. Émue en me rappelant les exploits réalisés par l'Élu.

- Only Time …

* * *

J'espère que ce premier drabble vous a plu, car c'est le tout premier que j'écris ! ^^

Faire 100 mots, c'est... Compliqué ! Mais j'adore le concept du Drabble. Merci à **Pauu-Aya** et à **Laufey-x** pour leurs corrections et leurs conseils.


	2. Now we are free

Titre : **Now we are free**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) :** Ce drabble peut être lu en écoutant la chanson de Lisa Gerrard **_**Now we are free**_**.  
**

* * *

Voldemort était mort, définitivement. Les mangemorts transplanaient un à un afin de fuir le plus loin possible. Et nous, les gagnants, nous pleurions nos pertes.

Plusieurs années après, la vue de tous ces corps alignés restait gravée en moi. Ces souvenirs me réveillaient chaque nuit, après m'avoir fait revivre toutes les tortures. Je n'arrivais plus à aller de l'avant, à me trouver un objectif. J'étais une coquille vide.

Enfin jusqu'à ce jour : l'annonce de ma grossesse. Cette naissance représentait ma nouvelle vie, mon nouvel espoir. Nous t'attendions avec impatience. Et lorsqu'enfin vint la délivrance :

- Bravo Hermione, c'est une fille !

- Rose…

* * *

Voici mon deuxième Drabble très vite écris et pas encore passé dans les mains expertes de Pauu-Aya !

PS : Merci à **Pauu-Aya** d'avoir passé ce drabble entre ses mains expertes ! Comme dirait **Laufey-x** "inclinez-vous devant elle" ! ^^


	3. Adorable Dispute

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Adorable dispute**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Ce Drabble repose sur le couple Hermione/Ron. Je préféré vous le dire afin que vous compreniez mieux le drabble.  
**

* * *

- Tu es un paresseux, fainéant doublé d'un flemmard !

- Et toi tu es une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » obsédée par les livres et les études !

- Je préfère être une « Je-Sais-Tout » qu'un « Tire-au-Flanc » qui attend que tout lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec !

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante, pénible et énervante !

- Je rajoute que tu es exaspérant, révoltant et désobligeant !

- Regarde-toi, tu es assommante, fatigante et ennuyeuse !

- Espèce de glouton dégoutant dévorant tout sur son passage !

- Chochotte !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me plait chez toi ?

- Moi c'est parce que tu es belle, intelligente et attentionnée…

- Ce doit être pour ces moments-là…

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à **Pauu-aya** d'avoir si rapidement corrigé ce drabble !


	4. Divine Prophétie

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Divine Prophétie**

Pairing : **Ted Lupin / OC**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

- Je t'aime, m'avait avoué une petite brune en s'asseyant à la table Serdaigle après la répartition. Et tu m'aimeras.

Je me souvenais bien des mots qu'elle m'avait dit cette année-là. Je l'avais regardée étonné mais ne m'était pas intéressé à sa déclaration. Nous étions jeunes et elle ne m'avait pas couru après durant notre scolarité à Poudlard. J'étais sorti avec des filles, notamment Victoire, mais je l'observais toujours et tombais finalement amoureux d'elle. C'était une digne descendante de Cassandra Trelawney et elle avait prophétisé notre amour. Elle se tourna vers moi, ayant certainement deviné mes pensées.

- Tu viens Teddy ?

* * *

Voici un autre petit Drabble. L'inspiration est beaucoup plus présente pour des petits écrits que pour les grands je trouve ! Par exemple, cela fait au moins 4 mois que j'écris un OS sur les Maraudeurs... Et il n'est toujours pas fini !

**Pauu-aya** n'a pas encore eu le temps de corriger ce Drabble...


	5. Pour toujours Lily

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Pour toujours Lily.**

Pairing : **Severus Snape**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling.**

Conseil(s) : **Bonne Lecture ^^**

* * *

Je me promenai le long de la rivière et la rencontrai.

- Enchanté Lily.

Nous fûmes répartis et séparés.

- A plus Lily.

Je fus l'objet de moqueries et elle me défendit.

- Merci Lily…

Furieux, je l'insultai et perdis son amitié.

- Pardon Lily !

Elle épousa James Potter et je sombrai dans le Mal.

- Au revoir Lily.

Elle fut la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je retournai du côté du Bien.

- Je dois protéger Lily.

Elle mourut.

- Non, non, non, Lily !

Je protégeai son enfant.

- Il a tes yeux Lily.

Je mourus en traitre mais partis enfin la rejoindre.

- Pour toujours, Lily.

* * *

Et encore un ! Je dois avouer que celui ci, je l'aime beaucoup. Severus est un de mes personnages préférés ! Il se devait d'avoir son propre Drabble ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Merci encore à **Pauu-Aya** et **Laufey-x**


	6. Mon frère

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **Mon frère**

Pairing : **George Weasley / Angelina Johnson**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. Mais leur mise en scène est de moi. ^_^  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Bonne Lecture, en espérant que ce drabble vous plaise !  
**

* * *

Je me réveillai après avoir une fois de plus revécu la mort de mon frère. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à surmonter la disparition de Fred, il me manquait sans cesse. J'étais retourné au magasin avec l'aide de Ron mais plus rien était pareil sans _lui_. Angelina était venue plusieurs fois à la boutique, certainement pour chercher du réconfort, comme moi. Nous commençâmes à nous rapprocher, comprenant la douleur de l'autre. Je compris rapidement pourquoi mon frère était tombé amoureux d'elle et fis de même. Je partageai avec elle bien plus qu'avec ma famille et finis par lui déclarer :

Épouse-moi !

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit point de vue de notre George préféré ! Vous avez aimé ? Encore une fois merci à **Pauu-aya** !


	7. La lune que j'aime

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La lune que j'aime**

Pairing : **Luna Lovegood / Rolf Scamander**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. La mise en scène des personnages est, par contre, à moi !  
**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

« Raconte-moi ! »

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente des autres. Voir ma mère mourir à mes neuf ans ne m'aida pas à être normale.

À Poudlard, les élèves, qui m'appelait Loufoca, m'évitaient ou me molestaient. Mais finalement je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre. Ma vie me convenait comme elle était et elle me convient toujours. En quatrième année, je me fis mes premiers amis, Harry était le plus gentil.

Après la bataille finale, j'ai obtenu mes ASPICs et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, afin de devenir une Naturaliste. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré, Rolf. »

* * *

Luna est un de mes personnages préférés ! (en même temps il y en a peu que je n'aime pas ! ^^) Mais j'aime la façon qu'elle a d'être elle même en toute circonstance, malgré les moqueries et tout ce que lui font subir les autres élèves. Elle a su prouver sa valeur durant la bataille du ministère et c'est une amie fidèle ! Elle est juste un peu dans son monde. ^^

Je n'oublie pas ma béta, **Pauu-aya** !


	8. La répartition

Source : **Harry Potter**

Titre : **La répartition**

Pairing : **Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rolling. Mais j'aime jouer à la marionnette avec ses personnages !**

Conseil(s) / NdA : **Je dédicace ce drabble à Laufey-x car elle adore le couple Albus/Scorpius bien que ce drabble n'ait absolument pas de connotation Yaoi. C'est juste une belle amitié entre les enfants de deux ennemis. ^^  
**

* * *

Parfois, je détestais James. Surtout quand celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner sur ma future répartition.

Papa avait bien essayé de me rassurer mais maintenant, je ne savais plus quelle maison intégrer. Assis dans un wagon avec toute ma famille, j'essayai de me détendre. Sentant mon trouble, Victoire passa gentiment une main dans mes cheveux indomptables.

C'était exactement comme l'avait décrit maman, les barques, le lac, Hagrid… Le professeur Londubat qui nous accueillit et en attendant dans les escaliers, je rencontrai mon futur meilleur ami, Scorpius. Le choixpeau enfin sur ma tête, il réfléchit et scanda :

« Serpentard ! »

* * *

Et voilà encore un ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai écrit ce drabble en pensant à Laufey-x. Et parce que j'adore l'idée d'écrire sur la prochaine génération de l'univers Harry Potter. JKR nous a donné des clefs mais en nous laissant le champs libre à beaucoup de possibilités ! J'espère néanmoins que vous l'avez aimé !


End file.
